Darkest Light In The Dark
by DarkMidnightSun
Summary: Bella is at her house alone while Edward is off on an "hunting trip" When he comes back that day he notices something is odd about Bella.
1. Chapter 1: Can you see me now?

_**~(dont own Twilight or any of the charatars. They belong to :...... Dat Da! stephenie meyer) ~**_

_**Bella pov:**_

Blood everwhere

My blood....

It's on the walls.....On the kitchen floor.....In my hair....... On my hands.....

I start shakeing violently.

My eyes stinging with tears.

Threating to spill over.

I will not cry.

Not now.

He is in here with me.

I can feel him in this room.

Even though I can't really see him.

He is walking to me.

Asking if I am alright.

He stops in front of me.

I can feel his breath.

Thats how close he was.

I say "no im not."

He stoped breathing.

And he slowly rises his hand. Then he waved his hand infront of my face slowly.

I didn't blink. I didn't move. My eyes didn't folow his hand.

"Bella?" he says half scaryed half worried.

"Edward something happen to me since you left." I say in a soft whisper.

"Bella I shouldn't of left you all alone I thought I would make it before anything happen."

He put his cold arms around me.

"I woun't let this happen ever again."

Then he picked me up.

"Edward don't you see the blood?" I say still in shock.

I can feel his eyes on me.

"Bella what are you talking about?"

"The b-lood it's everywhere. I can feel it".

"Edward put me down plz.

He did then I walked to the wall. I touched the wall feeling the oozing substance under my hand.

"Bella..." He started to say.

I can still "see" his arms aching for me to be in them. Even though I am facing the wall.

So I truned away from the wall and walk back to him with a fake smile.

Acting like this didn't happen.

That I didn't become blind.

That I didn't just freaked him out.

That he didn't look shocked.

( Hmm well thats the end of chapter 1. Next chapter is Edwards point of view :) ! Hope you enjoyed and yes I think I have some spelling mistakes in this story but I tryed to catch all of them. "TRYED"! lol ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Another hunting trip

(2 weeks later..)

_**-Edward Pov-**_

Alice was trying to Reassure

me that everthing would be fine.

But I had a feeling that something was going to happen...

Something terrible.

I miss my Bella so bad but I had to go on this "Trip" to protect Bella from the monster in me.

Ever since that night.... I haven't been able to go away from Bella.

It's like my mind wouldn't even conseider it.

But Im here now..by force.

By my famly well half of it.

I sighed out loud forgeting that I wasn't alone.

"EDWARD ARE YOU LISTING TO ME?"she said graping me out of my thoughts.

"Um..... Sure Alice

.

"Grr.. Edward Bella will be fine you worry about her to much!

She will still be there when we get back!" She said.

"Well I'm not going to stop worring so Shut it Alice!" I shouted at her in a rude way.

I am in a bad mood so I decided that I am taking it out on her.

"Aww come on Edward! They have lions here and the works!"

I perked up a little I do like lions.

She gave a huge smile and walked back to the tent.

_**~Alice Pov~ **_

(Some time later)

I ran away from the camp so Edward couldn't see my vision.

I couldn't let him see what was going to happen.

I knew it I didn't need a vision to tell me what was about to happen. But it came anyway.

I stoped near the nearest tree and sat there.

I see Bella would have a fit about haveing a babysiter.

Then she would have an idea and call Jacob Black and ask if she can stay there.

He would agree and come to pick her up on his bike and go down to beach.

And she would trip sometimes on rocks and such. And jacob would catch her every so often.

She would tell him that she was blind he would be shocked.

Edward will be mad a heck.

And yell at Jacob and take Bella back.

Then yell at me for knowing this.  
And tell me that im in Big trouble.

( vison is over with.)

I shivered at the thought.

I don't want to know what he ment by "im in big trouble."

I walked back to the camp site to see Jasper and Emment siting near the pit.

That we would use to make fire.

I don't know why kinda stupied to have fire when the cold dosen't bother us one bit.

But Carlisle said it will incress

the camping sprit!

"Great idea taking him on the trip... he's grumper then ever!" Jasper complained As I walked up to him.

"It's good to have everone well almost everone here!" Esme said as she walked into the camping area.

"Hey wheres Edward?" said Esme

I pointed to the woods.

" In the woods daydreaming." I said clammily.

"well we better get going before it gets to late." Rose said.

Edward ran to us still looking sad.

"Ready Edward?" Carlisle said.

"sure." he said simply

I just shook my head and ran,

_**(END OF Chapter 2! ok Yeah I got like writers block so if this didn't come out the good im sry. If anyone has any surgestions plz tell me! :3 **_

_**Well I hope you enjoyed!~**_

_**BY THE WAY AGAIN I TRYED TO GET THE GRAMMER AND SPEELING MISTAKES OUT SO... :) COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
